Harry Potter and the Brotherhood of Gacrux
by ProfessorPhoenix
Summary: Harry Potter didn't start as Head of the Auror office. Read along as he works his way up the ranks, while dealing with a new partner from America and a secret society planning on rocking the Wizaeding World to its Core! Please R&R my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not Own Harry Potter and everything in the Wizarding world. The plot, however, is mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A body crumpled to the ground, the eyes glassy. Two men stood over him on either side, both with their wands out.

"Good thing you set up the anti-Disapparition ward." said the man on the right of the body, "I could tell he was going to make a break for it."

The other man didn't answer. He was staring at the body, a mixture of pity and disgust on his face. "Did we have to kill him?" he asked his companion.

The other man gave him a hard look. "Of course we did, Max. Don't you know that their word is law?"

Max, still looking down at the body, didn't answer. The other man pulled out a small mirror from inside his robes and spoke into it. "The job is finished, Master." A hooded figure flickered to life on the mirror.

"Very good." the figure responded, "I will convene a meeting immediately. I will need you two there to give a detailed report. Once I have contacted all of the Brotherhood and we have agreed on a meeting place, I will call with an address."

It was hard to mistake the joy in the other man's voice as he exclaimed, "Thank you, Master!"

Max mumbled a hurried "Thank you" as the figure disappeared from the mirror. His companion clapped him on the shoulder, saying,

"Lighten up, Max. Just remember, we are going to change the world." A little smile crept on to Max's face. His companion continued, "Now, you go home. I'll take care of clean-up"

Max whispered, "Thank you, Manny" and with a crack like a whip, he Disapparated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first fic!! Please Read and Review

I'll try to have two more chapters up be for the week end!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not JKR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"Potter! My office! Now!"

Harry Potter sighed as he rose from his cubicle and mad made his way to the Head Auror office. He thought he knew what this was about. The Head probably wanted to chew him out because of that mishap during the prison transfer. Was it his fault that one of the prisoners had a concealed wand on them? Was it his fault that his team hadn't reacted in time which resulted in the death of two prison guards, three prisoners, and two of his very own team, plus the injuries his partner sustained? He wished he hadn't let Kingsley talk him into a job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He walked into the office, sat down in the chair, and waited for the head to pass down the verdict. The Head looked at him with sadness in his face as he said, "I've just received Ron's medical report."

Harry quickly tensed. He had been waiting, for some time, about news of Ron, his partner's condition after the failed prison transfer. He pressed his Head for information. "Well?!?! Is he alright? When can he come back to work?"

The Head's answer was short and to the point. "The Healers did everything they could. They told me that he would recover somewhat, but he would always be confined to a wheel chair. He has to retire from Auror service."

That moment felt like an eternity. Harry didn't know how he came to be standing up, leaning over the desk and screaming. "No! I can't believe it! One little curse and you think Ron is down and out!? What's wrong with you??"

"Harry, I know you're upset. We don't want to lose Ron. He and you were the best pair in the whole office. The most reliable-,"

"Then you have a fucking funny way of showing gratitude! Kicking him off the force-,"

"I will not be spoken to like that, Harry! Sit your ass down!"

Fuming, Harry did as he was told. The didn't speak for five minutes. Then the Head broke the silence, "In compliance with Auror code five-two-three-nine-four, I'm forced to give you a new partner."

_Great_, Harry thought, _this day gets better and better. Next he's going to have me go undercover as a Muggle._

Rather than voice his opinions out loud, Harry swallowed. Then with as much venom in his voice as he could muster, he said, "Well, bring him in then."

"Sure thing, except the he is a she. She just transferred from the American branch. Her name is Alexis."

There was a knock on the door. The called, "Come in." in walked a girl about twenty-one years of age. She had eyes like blue fire, which contrasted her long, wavy orange hair. It had a hint of yellow in it that made it look like her head was on fire. She wore a v-neck t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Harry was dumbfounded for a second, but then remembered Ginny at home, pregnant with his child.

"Hello," she said. Her voice rang like a song and Harry immediately felt that working with her wouldn't be so bad. She continued, "My name is Alexis. You can call me Lex. It will be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, a siren went off. A message flashed on the big mirror behind the chief's desk. It read, "Unforgivable Curse just used. Location…. London Metropolitan Area"

"Well", the Head said in a booming voice, "Why don't you go check that out, Harry. Take Alexis with you. The best way to get to know each other is to work a case together. I have one Apparition point for that area. Disapparate immediately and good luck"

Alexis strode out of the office. Harry got up slowly and walked out after her, thinking to himself, _Well, I'll give her a try. She can't be that bad or they wouldn't have accepted her._ He walked to meet her at the Ministry Apparition point. With a quick nod to the guard, then at her, they Disapparated.

--------------------------------------

WOW what can be going on? Stay tuned and find out!!

Chp 3 is coming soon!!


End file.
